


Chemistry and space

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Day 1, Kurooaka Week 2016, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything your soulmate draws on their skin also appears on yours. Featuring chemistry nerd Kuroo and space aesthetic Akaashi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry and space

It had always been like that for Akaashi. Random patterns appeared on his forearms, wrists, hands. They were black most of the time, sometimes blue. When he was a child the lines on his skin were shaky and took shape slowly, as if the person drawing them wasn't entirely sure how they should look like.  
On the first day of elementary school his forearms were covered in suns. A year later there were flowers. During middle school the pattern he saw the most was cats. Nose and whiskers, paws, only heads or full body drawings. Always cats.

Lately the pattern changed. The cats kept appearing but it was mostly during weekends or school breaks and far less often than just a few years earlier. They made place for complicated patterns of lines and random letters. When he asked his mother about them she said they were chemical structures.  
"Your soulmate has to be really smart and like chemistry if they draw them on their skin." Akaashi smiled at her comment.

From then on he was more and more impatient to meet his soulmate with every new pattern. His dreams were often centered around a mysterious person he couldn't see clearly. Except for their arms. He saw skin covered in the same drawings as his own. When he decided to draw something on his skin, the drawing appeared on his soulmate's skin in his dream that night.

Akaashi unconsciously made a habit out of looking at people's hands. He felt excitement every time he saw ink on somebody's skin, only to see a different pattern. Swallowing his disappointment, he tried to convince himself he didn't care about finding his soulmate that much. They would meet eventually, right? They were soulmates after all. That didn't stop his gaze from sliding through the hands of his classmates and random people on his way home.

His first training camp since he joined Fukurodani Academy volleyball club was about to start in a week. Everyone was excited about it but Akaashi couldn't help but feel a little anxious. He didn't believe his skills were on the same level as that of the players from the best schools in Tokio. Drawing constelations on his skin where they wouldn't be noticed helped him calm down. On the first day of the training camp his whole ankles and hip bones were covered in drawings. So were his forearms and wrists.

"Kuroo, bro! It's so good to see you!" Bokuto yelled as he charged at a Nekoma player.  
"Bo! I missed you!" They embraced each other in a bear hug with a force that could break ribs of anybody else.  
Akaashi looked at them, taking notes about the person who seemed to genuinely enjoy Bokuto's company. Tall, with the worst bedhair Akaashi had ever seen and black patterns on his arms. Bokuto's hand lifted Kuroo's shirt up a bit and revealed more lines on his hip bone. Akaashi took a deep breath, waiting impatiently to take a closer look at the drawings.  
  
Bokuto and Kuroo finally let the other go. Bokuto grinned as he introduced him. "Akaashi, this is my best friend, Kuroo. And this is my favourite setter, Akaashi."  
They shook hands and Akaashi couldn't help but look at Kuroo's forearms. The patterns were exactly the same as those on his skin. "Nice drawings." Kuroo and Akaashi exchanged glances, looked back at their hands and back at each other.  
"Now that you mention it, you two always have something drawn on your arms and I never know what they are," Bokuto said, completely unaware of the tense situation.  
"Take your shirt off."  
"Akaashi! You can't ask people you have just met to take off their shirt! Even I know it!" Bokuto shouted outraged but both Kuroo and Akaashi were already shirtless.  
Akaashi traced the constelation placed over the hem of his shorts with his fingers and Kuroo did the same thing on his own body.  
"I can't believe it," Akaashi whispered, bringing his hand forward to hover over the pattern on Kuroo's other side, same as the one he drew just the night before.  
Kuroo held Akaashi's wrist and gently let his fingers touch his marked skin. "So... would you like to have a coffee after practice?"  
"I'd love to." Akaashi smiled and slowly took his hand away.

They were putting their shirts back on when they heard a shaky "w-what?". They turned around to face Bokuto and saw him frozen in place with shock.Somehow he managed to ask, "what has just happened?".  
"Nothing, I just found my soulmate. Thanks, bro" Kuroo sent them both a smile and left to join his team's practice.  
"Yeah, thank you, Bokuto-san."


End file.
